The Final Fight For Spira
by starcade
Summary: After the defeats of both Sin and Vegnagun, a final menace threatens unspeakable horror on Spira, as well as a new spiral of death. Only those called to fell Sin and Vegnagun can stop it.
1. The Call

_I don't own Final Fantasy (any of the games therein)-- if I did, the Perfect Ending for X-2 would not have been so lame._

_All characters for this fan fiction are owned by Square-Enix. All relevant rights to the characters and created world for the Final Fantasy X series are retained by them._

_I originally wrote this about a year ago for a contest that I never thought gave it a fair reading, and only now have finally gotten around to publishing it where I first started publishing fan fiction. The story is long complete, but I am more than willing to meter it out and listen to any reviews to see if I should take another look at future chapters. I more than hope you enjoy this, and eagerly await any reviews._

_Classification became a difficult call, since this happens after X-2, but involves characters and fights from X as well, so..._

"The Final Fight for Spira"

Part 1: "The Call"

_**The Celsius -- near Yamadoki Tower**_

Paine saw it first.

Paine: "I'm getting massive energy readings at the top of Yamadoki Tower."

Paine was just taking the Celsius out on a joy-ride. Since the Gullwings had conquered the very same tower six months ago, Paine was feeling much freer, having reunited with her friends Rikku and Yuna.

But, when she got these readings, she had to report them to Brother and Shinra on the ground.

The problem was that there was too much interference to even get a response.

Of course, when Paine would ask Shinra about it later, she knew he would say: "I'm just a kid…"

So she was basically compelled to compile a report for the others later.

So Paine turned the Celsius around to get a better look at the top of the tower…

… and was nearly grounded as a very familiar form, with four heads, nearly buzzed the Celsius and knocked it out of the sky.

Paine knew what was going on. And she had to contact everybody now.

Major Numerous was back, and, this time, it had help.

Paine had to land in Luca, where Shinra was vacationing with friends and with Brother. It was time to fight for Spira -- again.

_**Besaid Village**_

Next to see the monster was little Vidina. She was playing, even at nine months old, a (comparatively) very skilled game of ball with the Besaid Aurochs.

So as he went to knock the ball back toward Keepa, she saw it and started wailing…

This got the attention of her mother Lulu and father Wakka…

They took one look, and they knew. Not that the commsphere transmission -- one which told them to prepare for a possible mission against the form they all now were seeing in the sky (though neither really knew what it was or who brought it to Spira…) -- didn't give them a hint.

So Wakka grabbed his "World Champion" (they were told to arm themselves with the ultimate weapons), and Lulu grabbed her "Onion Knight". Vidina was coming with on the Celsius.

The Besaid Aurochs, told to hold down the fort, all cried as Paine brought the Celsius in to pick up the family.

_**Djose Temple**_

The next to see the monster from the group was Rikku.

Rikku was now a promising model, providing a lot of pleasure for men throughout Spira after the defeat of Vegnagun.

But that was her other job. Her day job was assisting Gippal in recruiting and screening applicants for digging chores which were still continuing in the Bikanel Desert.

At least, that's until Gippal ran to Rikku, screaming in Al Bhed that a monster had been sighted and that Rikku's presence was required on the Celsius immediately.

Of course, when he got to her, she had seen it -- a massive form, and she knew that she had faced it before at Yamadoki. She knew what she had to do -- garb Godhand, and await Paine.

Paine embraced her friend as she picked up the still-spunky Rikku.

And then it was off to the next location:

_**Mount Gagazet -- Fayth Scar**_

Kimhari was deep in meditation.

He was troubled by something, but he had no real clue as to exactly what he was so worried about…

That is, until he literally felt it heading north at a high rate of speed… He drew his ultimate weapon -- which which not only had served him in aiding Yuna to bring about the Eternal Calm, but also in his leadership as elder of the Ronso.

Of course, it wouldn't seem to help him much now, but he saw something that would.

Paine, on the Celsius: "Get in!! We'll explain everything as we go. It's after Yuna and her boyfriend!!"

Of course, Kimhari didn't have to be told twice at that point. They sped off after it to…

_**Zanarkand Ruins**_

Yuna and Tidus were in love.

It wasn't as if everyone involved didn't know it, but they were in the very same pool where they really had their first real private moment since their reunion nine months ago.

They were holding each other.

That's when Tidus knew it was time. Finally…

It was time to make her his wife forever and for all time.

So he got out a Memory Ring.

In it, pyreflies flew about to re-create the memories that Tidus and Yuna had of each other, not only while fighting to bring about the Eternal Calm, but also of their reunion and the times they have shared since.

Tidus could only say one simple request from that point:

"Marry me. In your home of Bevelle…"

Yuna gasped, nodded, and threw herself into the arms of Tidus.

All time and space seemed to suspend as the lovers kissed to seal their love and their intention to marry. They couldn't wait to tell everyone that the day had finally come to begin preparations.

That is, until they separated and noted that time and space actually _had_ suspended.

Everything was frozen in time. The pyreflies, the dome, the water, their love.

Just then, a familiar figure came forward.

Fayth: "Hello Yuna. Hello, old friend. Congratulations."

Yuna: "Thank you. I really hope you aren't intending to…"

Fayth: "There isn't time. No, we won't wake to take him from you now. But someone else is using us to try to destroy you."

At this, Tidus screamed "WHO?!!??!?" and grabbed Cadabolg and Nirvana…

Fayth: "Dark Yevon has summoned it."

Yuna had heard that New Yevon might not be as willing as the Youth League to break up, but she never really thought that they would go to this length to seize control of Spira's spheres, if not Spira itself.

Tidus: "Dark… Yevon???"

Fayth: "Yes, old friend. A dark group of summoners, who had once attempted to block the Eternal Calm with their ultimate versions of Yuna's aeons, has returned to Spira. It has summoned a great evil that they wish to make into the new Sin with Yuna as its ultimate fayth."

Yuna, seeing Major Numerous in the distance: "And they've summoned it…"

Fayth: "Yes, Major Numerous. The Ultimate Fiend of Yamadoki Tower."

"Anyway, before they can seize control. Go to the sphere. Touch it and you will be on the Celsius, which is racing to find you. You and your friends will have to pilgrimage again…"

At that, time started up again and the Fayth faded. Numerous was bearing down on them…

But, at the last instant, they hit the sphere and were transported to safety on the Celsius, which immediately rose to a safe level.

The Gullwings, and their old friends, were reunited -- and they knew what they had to do. Stop Major Numerous at all cost.


	2. The Gathering

"Final Fantasy X: The Final Fight for Spira"

Part 2: "The Gathering"

_**Onboard the Celsius**_

Embraces and well wishes were the order of the moment (but no more than just for that), as the seven fighters and their support reunited for the first time in months on the Celsius.

Yuna and Rikku had not actually seen Paine since the assault on Yamadoki, even though they had written often. The two were very happy to see Paine actually opening up and having some fun.

Vidina was the center of attention, as everyone was smitten at how cute he had become over the last few months.

All had to come to order, though, as Brother called them all to the bridge.

Paine was waiting for them.

Paine: "I wouldn't have done this if I didn't have to. A few hours ago, I observed a massive energy reading at the top of the tower we assaulted six months ago…"

Yuna: "It's after me… I've been told…"

"We must journey -- again…"

Wakka: "You're sure??? We haven't fought in so long…"

Tidus: "We'll just have to become familiar with it all over again, old buddy…"

Wakka laughed…

Rikku: "Yunie, what's this all about?"

Yuna struggled to put it all in words.

She then said, "They're trying to re-create Sin…"

The whole group gasped at Yuna's pronouncement.

Kimhari roared, and then said, "Kimhari remember the pain of Sin… Kimhari NEVER let that happen again!!"

Yuna: "They're called Dark Yevon."

Another gasp.

Rikku: "I know we saw people in dark summoners' robes coming around Djose Temple…"

Lulu: "And we must've seen the same group coming by Besaid…"

Just then, a klaxon went off on the Celsius.

Brother and Paine went to the pilot and co-pilot stations. Buddy was now working the bar, as Barkeep and his new wife were comfortably living on the surface.

Paine: "Oh, crap. We have to go to Bevelle!"

Brother didn't even wait for an order -- from Yuna nor anyone else. It was off to Bevelle, and the source of an even larger energy reading.

_**Over the Palace of St. Bevelle**_

Major Numerous was wasting no time taking over. He had basically destroyed the Highbridge and was creating an energy field, with the assistance of numerous Dark Yevon summoners.

Paine tried to arm the Celsius for a direct assault, but no sooner had she begun the arming that she saw New Evrae -- the new protector of Bevelle, get repelled by the energy field.

Just then, eight seals had formed on that energy field, and the field prepared to blow the Celsius completely out of the sky and kill them all.

Major Numerous had a home -- a base of operations. Where Tidus and Yuna had planned to tell everyone that they were going to marry at the earliest convenience.

Just then, the Celsius got the biggest push of all time as Numerous used the energy field to repel the Celsius away.

_**Southward, out of control, over Spira**_

Paine: "Grab something. _GRAB ANYTHING!!_"

Of course, she didn't have to yell that, except out of force of habit.

Everyone was on the ground, certain of all their deaths, as the Celsius spun and cart-wheeled through the air on a southward trajectory; as if it had been blown clear of the sky…

Lulu clutched Vidina close, and Wakka clutched Lulu.

Yuna, Tidus, Buddy, and Rikku were in another pile.

Kimhari stood firm.

There were screams.

There were tears.

And then, there was nothing…

_**Over Besaid**_

Finally, Paine and Brother had brought the Celsius back under control.

Yuna was so happy that she was still alive that she kissed Paine. She even kissed Brother, who swooned until he was kicked by Rikku.

Everyone got up, dusted themselves off, and ensured they were still alive…

… and then everything halted again.

The Fayth stepped forward on the Celsius…

Fayth: "Hello, Yuna and friends. We must ask your aid again."

"You've seen it. We can tell you how to defeat it."

"Yuna, you must summon the aeons again. However, to gain the ability this time, you must defeat Dark Yevon's aeon of the same kind. And you must do them in the same order you acquired them the first time."

"This means that the first seal you must break is the one at Besaid."

Just then, the fayth faded, as the Dark Summoners were using them not only to summon their Dark Aeons, but also to overrun the countryside with fiends.

Rikku: "So what do we do?"

Yuna, resolute: "What we did the first time."

"Honey, you're a fighter. Lulu, you're our dark mage. Rikku, our thief and alchemist. I'll heal as best I can. Kimhari will pierce and lancet abilities as before. Wakka will nail airborne beasts with his ball. Paine will use the Garment Grid to specialize…"

Rikku: "We don't have more than one?"

Brother: "Blame Shinra for that one. He broke the other two."

Shinra: "I'm just a kid… I blew it on new experiments to improve the Grids."

Kimhari: "Kimhari stand for Spira again."

Lulu, looking out the window: "Oh my God!!! They're all over Besaid. Land this thing!!"

Brother: "Not like we have a choice. All the sensors got busted in that roller-coaster ride we took!"

Buddy: "We'll do repairs as you go forward."

Yuna: "Then let's retake Besaid. And then to Besaid Temple…"

The seven went to the cargo hold and awaited the order to disembark.


	3. Besaid: Getting Their Bearings

"Final Fantasy X: The Final Fight for Spira"

Part 3: "Besaid: Getting Their Bearings"

_**Landing on Besaid Island**_

The party came off the Celsius, and literally hit the ground running. There were so many fiends in the field that they absolutely could not deal with them just in parties of three -- all seven of them had to be in the fight. Yuna, of course, had to hold back and heal (and conserve magic power) as best she could.

It wasn't as if Major Numerous was overestimating them. In fact, he and Dark Yevon had simply operated on the assumption that simply overwhelming the party with this many fiends (even simple birds, simple wolves, and small flans) would be enough to fell them on the Prominence, before they would even begin to approach the main village, much less the temple…

… where Dark Valefor now awaited the party, should they get there.

Of course, for the party, this was actually fun -- as they were basically working off battle rust. Wakka was having almost too much fun picking off birds as he went… Lulu was using magic to take away the flans. Rikku was stealing potions left and right and handing them to Paine -- who was using the Dark Knight sphere to Darkness away hordes of the small-level fiends at once. Tidus was slicing and dicing his way through the mass to begin on their way down the hill from the Prominence toward the city itself.

Kimhari was, almost too gracefully, using his spear to exert his strength after the flans, wolves, and birds which they were facing.

Yuna was spending most of her time also healing Paine, as Paine was sacrificing her health, from time to time, to clear a path of the hordes of small fiends laying siege to Besaid Island.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, they made the village gate.

_**Besaid Village -- Main Gate**_

At which they were met by a familiar face…

The same face that the Eternal Calm party met when they returned to Besaid…

Dark Yevon Summoner: "Forget us not, High Summoner. For we, born of Sin and living for Sin, wish to bring the force of Yevon back to the people of Spira."

Kimhari (immediately drawing his spear): "You wish nothing but the deaths of countless souls of Spira."

Dark Yevon Summoner: "Such is the way it must be, Ronso. Or do you not remember…"

Tidus: "We remember! And we refuse to let Spira fall into that spiral again."

Dark Yevon Summoner: "You shall have no choice. Should you assault the temple, Valefor will blast you all and kill you. Then nothing will stop us from taking Yuna!"

Rikku: "You will never take Yunie!! I made my mistake, and will not let you do the same."

Dark Yevon Summoner: "It would be so easy to have Major Numerous kill you all now. But he has to maintain the seals until the time comes which you are all dead…"

Paine could only come up with one reaction to that...

Paine: "What an asshole."

Dark Yevon Summoner: "PREPARE TO CHARGE!"

With that, the Dark Yevon Summoner thrust his hands skyward. After all too familiar of a crest, Dark Valefor emerged from the skies, perched itself on the top of the temple…

And then, the Dark Yevon Summoner said: "BEHOLD!! DARK VALEFOR!!"

Then, both he and Dark Valefor disappeared into the temple.

The first order of business for the group was to dispatch the remaining fiends which were in the village, but outside the temple. Then, they checked for any damage which had been done to the village.

Thankfully, the damage was minimal, as the Aurochs had joined with other former Besaid members of the Youth League to dispatch the fiends in the village, to large extent, before they could do significant damage.

The party used its accumulated gil to purchase supplies -- especially Phoenix Downs for those who might be knocked out and Ethers for Yuna and Lulu.

Once a secure lookout was posted, the party was able to rest comfortably for a while and to relax aching muscles from their previous fights. Though they had fun, it was clear that they had regressed a little bit in ability.

Wakka: "Woo! That was tough…"

Lulu: "Well, you've put on a bit of weight there, honey…"

Wakka: "Hey! Hey, now!!"

Tidus: "You OK, Yuna??"

Yuna: "Yeah. Nothing got to me. I was just healing all you guys, mostly Paine."

Paine: "It was nothing. I did more damage to myself than they could do to me as I swept the field clean."

And then Paine smiled…

It was the first time most of the others had seen the "new Paine" -- the one with the confidence and the ability to have fun.

Rikku: "Yunie, Paine's changed!!"

Paine: "You realize that you did it. Both of you. Both you and Yuna…"

Yuna: "It was our pleasure."

The Gullwings hugged as the rest of the group smiled.

Except for Kimhari, who was a silent guard, standing in protection of the party in various huts in Besaid Village.

Since all of the fiends were taken care of, they had a restful night -- and, after a hearty meal for breakfast, prepared to assault Besaid Temple.

But as they were ready to begin, time stopped again.

The fayth again stepped forward to greet the party.

Fayth: "Hello, friends. I am so glad to see you safe and sound in Besaid Village. It looked like the Dark Yevon summoners tired us in summoning legions of fiends to dispatch you, but you emerged without a scratch."

"However, I need to tell you what you need to do now."

Tidus: "Defeat Dark Valefor, right??"

Fayth: "Yes. Each of the eight seals you saw around Major Numerous in Bevelle represents one of the eight aeons Yuna earned to help battle Sin. Dark Yevon summoners have, once again, prepared to summon immensely powerful dark versions of these aeons."

"Defeat each dark aeon in turn, and you will not only earn that fayth's help and the ability to summon your own version of the aeon, but you will also break that aeon's seal over what is now called Dark Bevelle."

"You will also loose the next seal to be able to proceed to Kilika. Now, go… Go defeat Dark Valefor."

Yuna nodded in the name of the entire party, and the entire party came to the doors of Besaid Temple.

_**Besaid Temple**_

Yuna: "The singing of the fayth is gone."

Rikku: "Too eerily quiet."

Tidus: "Stand prepared."

Kimhari grunted in assent.

Paine readied the Garment Grid…

Wakka was prepared, ball in hand.

The Dark Yevon Summoner came from the temple's depths.

Dark Yevon Summoner: "All seven of you shall perish at the feet of Dark Valefor. Summoner, you summon no more…"

Yuna came forward and said: "For now, but I have my friends, as I did when we defeated Sin."

Dark Yevon Summoner: "The Sin of ages past is nothing compared to the future of Spira…"

Kimhari: "AWAY!!"

And Kimhari shoved the Dark Yevon Summoner to the ground.

He got up, straightened his robes, said: "We'll see soon enough. Your death awaits you in the receiving chamber."

He then went up the stairs and through the door beginning the Trials…

_**The First Dark Trial**_

At the first door, there were symbols. They read:

**CHOOSE THREE**

Tidus: "Three of us. Only three can head in and clear the trial before we can face Dark Valefor."

Paine: "I'm game. These people haven't seen anything like the likes of the Garment Grid."

Kimhari: "Kimhari will stand guard."

Tidus: "Good idea. No telling if there will be surprises waiting for us when we emerge. Good call, Kimhari."

Rikku: "Valefor flies, right? So that's Wakka's department…"

Wakka: "OK, that's two. Who's #3?"

Yuna thought for a second.

Lulu: "Sounds like Paine's Dark Knight sphere can clear flans and the like, so I am freed up to stand at the entrance to guard the rear."

Rikku: "Should I steal and mix, or…"

Then the symbols reformed:

**THE SUMMONER MUST ENTER THE TRIAL**

Tidus: "I guess that answers our questions."

"Paine, it's you, Wakka, and Yuna."

Tidus then walked over to Paine and said: "Take care of her."

Paine nodded resolutely and answered: "I will."

With that, the three entered the trial and the door closed.

The Marlboro they met first would provide a stiff test, but they were up to it.

Then, unsent Guado summoners from Macalania provided One-Eyes, snow wolves, and other challenges.

Without much difficulty, though, they reached the antechamber before the reception area, where Dark Valefor awaited.

At that point, the door to the trial opened, and it was time for them to go down the elevator.

_**The Battle of Dark Valefor**_

The Dark Yevon Summoner growled.

Dark Yevon Summoner: "Insolent fools. But, no matter. You shall now face your fate and death right here and now. PREPARE TO CHARGE…"

"And now… _**CHARGE**__**!!!!**_"

The first to charge, though, was Wakka -- who quickly set up for something big…

Wakka: "You're making me mad…"

Slots began forming over his head as he concentrated to stop them in the proper places. Just like old times, he did and a rain of World Champions seemed to head toward Dark Valefor.

Paine switched garments to a Trainer, and then a swarm of birds flew to her defense as Dark Valefor knew not what to do.

Yuna, basically only a healer right now, entrusted her power to Wakka.

Dark Yevon Summoner: "Take out the thrower, Valefor!!"

Dark Valefor, as if ordered to do so blindly, prepared to hit Wakka with the power of his Sonic Wings.

Before he could do so, though, Paine sent another swarm of birds to keep Dark Valefor busy -- which allowed Wakka to set up for another round of the slot machine.

He didn't miss this time either -- and, after that, Dark Valefor fell to the ground…

At that same moment, as a mass of pyreflies flew from the disintegrating form of the fallen dark aeon, a series of pyreflies flew from the chest of the Dark Yevon Summoner, shocked -- and now very dead -- and flew right into Yuna.

Yuna fell back from the blast, and the group ran to Yuna, who put up her hand.

Yuna: "Worry not. I am, once again, a summoner…"

Fayth: "You are. And you have broken the seal of Valefor over Dark Bevelle."

"Hurry -- you need to get back to your ship. It can now go to Kilika. Kilika Port needs defense from the dark summoners."

As if on cue, Yuna received a communication on her commsphere.

Brother (from a communication from the Celsius): "We're in super doo-doo again!! Get on the Celsius, on the double…"

Yuna: "Got it. Let's go!! Next stop, Kilika."

The group ran out, confident. If they only knew what challenges awaited them in the next cities, they might not be so confident.


	4. Kilika: Challenges Begin

"Final Fantasy X: The Final Fight for Spira"

Part 4: "Kilika: Challenges Begin"

_**The Celsius -- Between Besaid Island and Kilika Port**_

It was only a small distance between Besaid and Kilika -- in fact, just enough for Brother to call for and hold a strategy session.

Brother: "We're in super doo-doo!"

Brother was in one of his usual panics.

Paine: "You said that. What's up, fearless leader?"

Shinra: "A significant energy flux was seen over Kilika Port. Another was witnessed over Kilika Woods. And the largest one appeared to be right at Kilika Temple."

Tidus: "So what are we waiting for? Let's get to the temple!!"

Yuna: "Not so fast! The port town is in trouble. Let's secure that first!!"

_**Kilika Port**_

Yuna wasn't kidding.

The summoners were sending fiends left and right to destroy Kilika Port in one fell swoop, as Sin had the first time Yuna had shown up.

Just as the Celsius found a spot to safely land and the party got to the port, Dona met them.

Dona: "You took your sweet time."

Yuna: "Sorry, Dona."

"How's it going?"

Dona: "Not well. Barthello and the others are doing what they can. Clear this place, so we can check for damage."

Tidus: "Leave it to us."

And, with that, the seven set off. There was no time to lose.

But it was immediately apparent that something was wrong.

Shinra had to try to repair the Dark Knight sphere after its use in Besaid, and Wakka was getting tired from having to continue to fight on what was becoming a very long day.

Paine was now reduced to the role of healer, and Kimhari had to lance as many as he could find, gaining some of the abilities of the fallen.

Leave it to Rikku, though, who was known to steal various materials and craft them into weapons of mass fiend destruction.

What she didn't get was dispatched by Yuna and her new friend Valefor.

Cheers erupted from the Kilika citizens as they saw the High Summoner Yuna in her familiar trappings of summoning the aeon of wind and sound, Valefor.

Tidus was also helping out where he could. Many of the fiends, though, were water elementals, so Lulu had to take care of what he could not.

The seven battled their way through the port town and began to turn the tide in favor of the citizens of Kilika, as they were finally able to eject the last of the fiends out of the city.

Once the forces of Kilika were finally able to close the gates, the party slumped.

Tidus: "What is going on? It was a lot easier in Besaid."

Lulu: "The forces of Dark Yevon aren't playing around."

Paine: "What, you expected us to be allowed to walk right to Major Numerous' door?"

Rikku: "No, but it was good to see Valefor on our side again."

Yuna: "And it felt good. An old friend is back where it belongs!"

Kimhari: "Kimhari glad to see Yuna happy."

Yuna: "Thank you, Kimhari. It was so hard to lose them."

Paine: "Why? You had your other friends…"

Yuna: "I know. But these were my friends too, and, as I said when you and Rikku helped me fight Vegnagun, I lost them, and felt I lost in order to win."

Yuna then looked around to take stock of the situation.

Wakka was still out of breath. Yep, out of shape. Especially with the speed of some of these wolves, he was tossing the ball around…

Wakka: "Hey, can we rest??"

Yuna held up a hand to check with the forces at the gate. It sounded like she was going to have to check to see if the gate was secure, and could keep the port town safe so they could rest.

It turned out everything was secure, as the fiends appeared to be retreating from the town.

The crowd cheered as the forces of Kilika were able to station themselves in the town, so that people could repair the damage.

Barthello appeared the happiest of all. He and Dona embraced upon reunion, if you can believe that!

Rikku beamed: "See, I knew she cared about him."

Paine replied: "Seriously!"

The town quickly prepared a place for the party to rest -- while all planned their next move.

_**Two Days Later…**_

Surprisingly, it appeared as if Kilika Island was in a degree of peace. It appeared as if Dark Yevon was awaiting the party's next move, as the walls of Kilika Port held and allowed the party to rest.

Tidus: "So, we have to bust in and defeat Dark Ifrit now, right?"

Paine: "I don't think it's going to be that easy."

Rikku: "Why not?"

Brother: "It appears as if the fiends have all retreated to the inside of Kilika Temple."

Shinra: "Repairs on the sphere are complete. However, the Trainer sphere now needs repair."

Paine: "Why are the spheres breaking now?"

Shinra: "I'm just a kid."

Rikku giggled and said: "Figures."

Kimhari: "Kimhari sense a surprise waiting for us in the woods."

Wakka: "And we know that Kimhari's 'sense' is usually eerily correct."

Lulu: "So we proceed -- but with caution, everyone…"

At that, the group exited and bought supplies from the town merchants (they'd have been given them, but the rebuilding of a fair degree of damage of the port town required payment for the supplies).

With a great cheer, the denizens of Kilika thanked the group by presenting Paine with something she gave them after the assault on Yamadoki Tower: The Kilika Festival Sphere.

Paine thanked the crowd, and the seven went off into…

_**Kilika Woods**_

It was quiet again. Monkeys and birds chirped in the trees, but, other than that, all was quiet.

Too quiet.

But that didn't stop Rikku from charging forward…

Only to get caught in the center by a Lord Ochu. She came back with a snap of one of the tentacles of the great plant. She was either knocked out or dead, but they didn't know which.

Yuna (after a Phoenix Down): "Don't rush in like that!!"

Rikku (dazed): "Huh?? Wha happened??"

Lulu: "You gave it the initiative…"

Kimhari: "Kimhari smell something…"

Wakka: "Son of a shoopuf!! It's poisoned the entire field."

Wakka was right, as they all felt queasy, so they had to fire potions off in all directions, especially to Rikku, to keep everyone alive.

Finally, Paine said: "Enough of this!! Yuna, with me!!"

Yuna: "Got it. Keep everyone safe 'til we get back."

So, as the third Gullwing sat and recuperated, the two went forward and revealed their game plan to each other.

Paine: "I distract it, and you get your 'friend' to blast it!"

Yuna: "Right!!"

Paine set up the Festivalgoer sphere she received while Yuna began to summon Valefor. Paine set off a spectacular set of fireworks to keep the Ochu busy, and hurt it marginally.

Then, she got out of the way as Valefor flew into the field. About the only entity immune to the poisoning of the center of Kilika Wood, Valefor reared back and threw it's Energy Ray, literally vaporizing the Lord Ochu with a line of energy which did the boss massive damage.

As the pyreflies dissipated, so did the poison over and around the center of the wood. It was immediately agreed that the entire party should retreat back to Kilika Port for a night of rest and to recoup their supplies before continuing the assault on Kilika Temple.

_**The Next Day**_

Lulu: "And that's why I said _'with caution'_, Rikku!!"

Lulu was scolding Rikku, and so was Paine.

Paine: "Yes, you cost us only one Phoenix Down, but a number of potions and antidotes needed to be put around the party as well, since you gave the Lord Ochu initiative."

Rikku: "Aw poopy…"

Wakka: "It's all right. We're safe, and we're ready to go to the temple today."

Kimhari: "We had better start now. Kimhari sense they are going to have obstacles for us to surmount."

Tidus: "So, what are we waiting for??"

Dona (walking in): "Barthello and some of the others to check to see if everything is all right, at least to the foot of the Pilgrimage Steps. Follow them and watch for any other fiends in the woods."

Yuna: "Got it! Let's go."

_**Kilika Woods: The Pilgrimage Steps**_

As it turned out, Kilika Woods was now clean as a whistle.

That is, until they got as far as Barthello and his crew were willing to go.

So, the party sat at the foot of the Kilika Pilgrimage Steps.

Lulu and Paine were jokingly holding back Rikku, but there was one serious overtone:

Lulu and Paine reminded all that there was something at the top waiting for them on both trips through the Kilika Woods -- a Sinspawn during the fight for the Eternal Calm, and a mech sent from the New Yevon protectors of the Kilika Temple during the beginnings of the fight to save Spira from Vegnagun.

So the group, weapons drawn, walked up the steps slowly. Yuna, Tidus, and Kimhari were in the front. The rest stood behind them, with Wakka taking up the rear.

And they were not disappointed. In fact, the skies darkened as another Dark Yevon Summoner came forward.

Dark Yevon Summoner: "You've allowed us to prepare too long, fools. We are ready for you, and we are ready to kill you, even as you have taken one fayth for your own."

At that, Wakka knocked him out with one shot. But, then, an unsent summoner replaced it.

Unsent Dark Yevon Summoner: "You are truly a fool. We do not fear our death, yours, or that of the entire breadth of Spira."

"But we are ready for you. Should you pass the trial in the temple, you will roast truly in the fires of Hell itself."

And the unsent summoner quickly strode up the stairs, and a Defender replaced him.

Or, at least he was going to, when Tidus came down and repeatedly slashed him and flipped into the air, taking the ball from Lulu, nailed the Defender into a mass of mech-debris.

They quickly ran up the stairs and went through the temple grounds to the door of the temple. They quickly opened it, and saw another set of symbols.

_**Kilika Temple -- The Second Dark Trial**_

**THE SUMMONER MUST CHOOSE TWO OTHERS**

Wakka and Paine felt queasy and immediately walked out for "air".

Paine: "Two _others_, guys… It's down to Kimhari, Tidus, Rikku, and Lulu, guys…"

Rikku: "My turn. I want to redeem myself!!"

Yuna: "OK, Rikku. I have faith in you."

Paine: "That is very good to hear, Yuna."

Paine hugged Rikku as she prepared to go in.

Lulu: "I saw a lot of elementals in the area. I think I had better go."

Tidus: "Fine. Kimhari, let's watch the door…"

So, this time, Rikku and Lulu went into the Trial with Yuna.

And it was good for Lulu to go in. Stronger elementals and magic-based monsters awaited them this time. Blizzard-type spells went all over the place, especially to the walls of flame which obstructed the group's progress through the temple this time.

Fortunately for Lulu, Rikku was able to steal a number of Ethers to aid Lulu in regenerating lost magic points.

Lulu: "I thought these guys were reserved for the Thunder Plains, with thunder magic!!"

Yuna: "Well, Dark Yevon has formed similar fire ones, I guess…"

Rikku: "Less talk, more fight!!!"

And it was time for "more fight", as they reached the last room before their confrontation with Dark Ifrit. As before, they had to surmount a floor of flames, but, unlike the others before them, they couldn't just Blizzard the flames away.

So, Rikku cooked up a little something…

Rikku: "Guys, get out of the room. I'm going to try to create a vacuum…"

Lulu: "Just what are you doing??"

Rikku: "Gravity magic with a couple Dark Matters I stashed away…"

Yuna: "Why didn't you tell us this??"

Lulu: "Too early in the game. C'mon, Yuna…"

Sure enough, Rikku set her combination into motion and sprinted out the door just in time before the whole room appeared to collapse upon itself. When everything appeared to right itself, they opened the door.

And, sure as rain, the flames were out -- snuffed out by a lack of oxygen created by a gravity-magic vacuum.

With that, the Trials door opened and in came the rest of the group.

It was now time to face Dark Ifrit.

_**The Battle of Dark Ifrit**_

Of course, the flames that the three ladies felt were nothing compared to the "welcome" Dark Ifrit gave them. It floored the three ladies as soon as they came into the door. It knocked out Lulu, so Tidus tried to throw her a Phoenix Down.

The problem was that the Dark Yevon Summoner had sealed off the others.

Dark Yevon Summoner: "Only three may challenge at a time."

But that allowed Rikku to mix a healing concoction that not only healed the three, but revived Lulu.

So Yuna had to call in Valefor.

Now, fayth vs. fayth.

Aeon vs. aeon.

And the fight was very short. Although Valefor did some damage to Dark Ifrit, Dark Ifrit was able to Hellfire Valefor right out of the fight.

But this allowed the party to regroup, and Wakka came in and tried to hit the slot machine again.

This time, however, he missed, and was knocked back by a fireball. Not knocked out, but at least knocked down.

Rikku got up and mugged Dark Ifrit. She took some major damage in the counterattack, and the Dark Yevonites liked what they saw.

Yuna changed up with Tidus and Tidus Blitz-Aced Dark Ifrit to one knee. So the aeon prepared another Hellfire to take out the entire party.

Rikku then ordered the entire party out of the room, and took another Dark Matter and mixed it with what she had mugged from Dark Ifrit (what would turn out to be a Tetra Elemental)…

Rikku barely got out in time -- and, even then, it seemed that the entire temple was going to collapse on itself. In fact, it almost did. It took them weeks to repair the damage, but it did basically the trick.

When the party emerged from the antechamber, they saw the dark aeon fall to the ground -- and, as the pyreflies rose from the body, the Dark Yevon Summoner fell to the ground, dead as a doornail. What came out of his body came into Yuna's.

Yuna now had Ifrit as an ally. The party had to flee Kilika Temple quickly, and pretty much had to run all the way back to Kilika Port to keep from the destruction that not only Dark Ifrit, but the fight against him, did.

The party was finally able to catch their breath.


	5. Luca: A Welcome Respite, But Far Too

"Final Fantasy X: The Final Fight for Spira"

Part 5: "Luca: A Welcome Respite, But Far Too Short"

_**Kilika Port**_

The party was tired after their fight with Dark Ifrit -- and, of course, Yuna was worn a bit from receiving Ifrit again (getting an aeon was not the easiest thing on Yuna's constitution, then or now).

So, when they got back to Kilika Port, they got some bad news.

Dona: "The crew of the Celsius is going to need more time…"

Brother: "We have uber-bad news. They really knocked out our systems."

Buddy: "We aren't much better than a boat right now."

Tidus' eyes lit up.

Tidus: "Well, that's all we'll need. Our next stop is Djose Temple…"

Lulu: "Wait. We should take this as slowly as possible. Fiends might be all over the place and we might need to examine every area carefully -- including the cities. Our next stop is Luca."

Kimhari: "Kimhari not sure what we will find even there. Let's go to Luca and check everything out."

Paine: "OK, I'm game."

With that, they boarded the boat-Celsius, and set off for Luca.

_**Luca**_

Tidus remembered the first time he set foot in Luca.

There were fireworks.

There was a blitzball tournament.

And there was Seymour.

He wanted to remember more of the first two things and a lot less of the third.

But there was none of any of them to be found.

The blitzball tournaments and leagues had been cancelled for some time since the emergence of Dark Yevon, denying the denizens of Spira one of the few joys that they had under the threat of Sin.

And now Major Numerous wanted to bring that threat back, with everything which that meant.

When the streets were deserted, it was almost as if the group had hit the ground running, until Beclem showed up.

Beclem: "HALT!"

The group stood back. Yuna came to the forefront.

Yuna (firmly): "Hello, Beclem."

Beclem: "Oh, it is you, Yuna… May I ask what brings you and an entire battling party to Luca?"

Yuna: "I'm sure you are aware of the attacks that fiends have had throughout Spira."

Beclem: "This is why Luca is closed off. If we open blitzball, we chance water-bound fiends invading the pool…"

_Like my first match here…_, Tidus thought.

Beclem: "If we have too much access to the Mi'ihen Highroad, we'll end up getting the fiends from there. So we're basically putting all our strength to keeping the fiends on the Highroad."

Paine: "Good to see you are a bit more sociable, Beclem…"

Beclem: "I've learned, over time, that we need all the help we can get."

Tidus: "Well, we're heading on another pilgrimage to eventually try and defeat Major Numerous."

Beclem: "Oh, you mean the 'new Sin' that people are talking about? Word is that he's all but destroyed Bevelle."

Wakka: "Not if we can help it."

Beclem: "Wakka… Why are you chancing hurting yourself when you have a child to raise?"

Lulu stepped in front of Wakka before anything could be considered.

Lulu: "I'm also the child's mother. So, any question you ask of him in that regard, you ask of me!"

Beclem chuckled.

Beclem: "Firm as always. But I do ask that question of you…"

Yuna then stepped in front of them both.

Yuna: "They do it because they are my friends. As are the aeons I am once again gaining…"

This got Beclem grumbling -- he was certain the age of the summoners was past. He was in no further mood to argue with people he saw no point in arguing with.

Beclem: "Well, do what you need to do here and then head north. They could probably use a lot of help on the Highroad."

Kimhari and Paine bowed.

As they left, Rikku said, under her breath: "He's still a grouch."

Yuna: "You said it."

They went through Luca fairly quickly, surprised that the efforts to secure Luca had, largely, succeeded.

Some small pockets of fiends were quickly eradicated from the city, the largest at the blitzball stadium. It had turned out that the concerns were correct, in that blitzball could not be safely held in the current world situation.

They then got to the main plaza and were given a place to rest for the night in the café where Wakka received his World Champion blitzball.

It was the next day when they reached the stairs which would lead from the main plaza to the entrance to the Mi'ihen Highroad. And Paine stopped…

Paine: "I can't understand why you aren't taking this a lot more seriously."

Rikku: "What do you mean?"

Paine: "You don't understand, Rikku… This is just the preliminaries. Dark Yevon thought it could take us down lightly. The further we go, the more serious this will get."

Tidus: "You think we don't know that?"

Paine: "No, I don't think you do. I don't think you know what we really faced on the top of Yamadoki Tower."

Yuna then took Paine's hands in hers.

Yuna: "Paine, two things."

"First, remember that what we faced at the top of the tower was a reminder that we could do anything if we stood together. Now, consider this a second run of that -- as we stand together to defeat this threat once and for all."

"Second, especially here, Paine…"

"This was the spot where my future husband and I…"

The group gasped. This was the first they had actually heard that Tidus and Yuna were officially engaged. Yuna continued.

"…first laughed together. We laughed to basically set the example that this adventure -- this pilgrimage -- was all about smiles. And this one will be too, Paine."

"You remember when we all saw that last sphere before we fought Vegnagun? When we saw you laugh. We love _that_ Paine."

Paine's eyes lit up.

Yuna: "We love that Paine who could laugh and have fun with us, in her own way. And we also love that Paine that isn't afraid to let it all hang out and dance a little bit…"

With that, Paine blushed. She liked to swing her hips in the Songstress Dresssphere, but she didn't think anyone was watching her.

Rikku: "So, as I said before: 'Wakey, wakey! Time to set sail!!'"

With that, Paine smiled and hugged her fellow Gullwings.

The group then ascended the stairs to the Highroad.

Little did they know what waited there after their all-too-brief respite…


End file.
